


From Bridge To Ballroom

by dancerontheashes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerontheashes/pseuds/dancerontheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy ya all Spirk lovers~</p>
    </blockquote>





	From Bridge To Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Bridge To Ballroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374793) by [Boldly_Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone). 



> Enjoy ya all Spirk lovers~

James Kirk zasiadł spokojnie na swoim kapitańskim miejscu w centrum mostka. Miał stamtąd doskonały widok na wielki ekran, imitujący coś na kształt przedniej szyby w samochodzie. Obserwował gwiazdy i planety przepływające obok jego ukochanego Enterprise’a, lecącego przez kosmos prosto do Starbase 4. Kirk opierał głowę na dłoni, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. 

-Panie Sulu, kiedy dotrzemy do celu? – zapytał, po czym szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmiało to jak „daleko jeszcze?”, tylko wypowiedziane bardziej profesjonalnie. Nie był pewny jak dawno to pytanie padło ostatni raz.   
-Jeśli utrzymamy obecne tempo to w przybliżeniu lecieć będziemy jeszcze dwie godziny i dwadzieścia minut, kapitanie – powiedział oficer, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
-Dziękuje, Panie Sulu, kontynuujmy – uśmiechnął się Kirk. Hikaru skinął głową po czym odwrócił się i rozpoczął cichą rozmowę z Chekovem. James westchnął. Cała załoga żyła już urlopem i powoli robiła plany na nadchodzące wolne dni. Nie było więc wielu obowiązków wymagających jego obecności. Przynajmniej nic, co trzeba by było zrobić natychmiast. Oczywiście jakaś papierkowa robota zawsze by się znalazła, ale Kapitan mógł ją wykonywać jedynie w swojej kwaterze, co nie dawało takiej radości jak przebywanie wraz z załogą na mostku. Poza tym dokumenty zawsze mogły poczekać. 

Kirk wstał powoli, wzdychając głośno. Nie miał co robić poza biernym czekaniem na przylot do Starbase. Dla zabicia czasu zaczął przechadzać się powoli po mostku, żeby rozprostować nogi.  
„Nudzenie się” było złym słowem określającym jego nastrój. Bardziej pasowałoby „niecierpliwienie się”. Zawsze nienawidził czekania, cokolwiek by to było, czy następny posiłek, czy kolejna misja.   
Zatrzymał się za swoim siedziskiem, kładąc dłonie na oparciu i z dumą obserwował pracującą załogę. Sulu i Chekov nadal rozmawiali nad sterem, a Uhura była zajęta klikaniem w przyciski na swojej konsolecie. Miejsce Spocka było puste. Vulcanin przeprosił rano kapitana i poinformował o tym, że może się spóźnić, bo jest potrzebny w głównym laboratorium aby nadzorować jakiś ważny projekt. W szczegóły Kirk wolał się nie zagłębiać wiedząc, że i tak niewiele zrozumie z naukowego bełkotu. Nie uważał tego za jakiś wielki problem i usprawiedliwił Spocka bez wahania. Wiedział jednak, że ten oszaleje wiedząc, iż jego 100% frekwencja jest zachwiana. 

Kirk zastanawiał się co mógłby robić podczas przerwy na Starbase. Picie z McCoy’em było zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem. Zastanawiał się czy doktor ma jeszcze trochę tej starej, terrańskiej whisky. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd on i Leonard razem spędzali czas w ten sposób… Być może Spock też chciałby dołączyć? Lubił przebywać ze swoim pierwszym oficerem, czego doktor nie mógł zrozumieć. Vulcanin stał się jego najbliższym towarzyszem i być może spędzenie razem wolnego czasu nie było takim złym pomysłem. Po tym jak Starszy Spock miał unikatową relację z jego Kirkiem, może on powinien spędzić więcej czasu, żeby lepiej poznać swojego Spocka? James był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że nie usłyszał jak drzwi prowadzące na mostek otworzyły się za nim. Obrócił się i wpadł na kogoś, kto najwyraźniej chciał dostać się do pomieszczenia. 

Jim zamrugał dziwiąc się, że w skutek zderzenia nie upadł jeszcze na podłogę, za to wpatrywał się w ciemne oczy pierwszego oficera, który był bardzo blisko. Stanowczo ZA blisko.   
Spock podtrzymywał kapitana w pasie, a Jim mocno trzymał rękę oficera. Druga dłoń Kirka zaciskała się na ramieniu Vulcanina, szukając dodatkowego wsparcia. Jim nie był pewny jak udało im się stanąć w takiej pozycji. W końcu Spock przypierał go do mostka. Gdyby nie to, na pewno by upadł.  
-Jesteś ranny kapitanie?   
Jim nie wiedział jak Spockowi udało się powiedzieć to bez zająknięcia. Pomimo tego, że jego policzki zzieleniały, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr żeby zmienić pozycję.   
-Nie, jest… w porządku - odpowiedział Kirk zauważając, że wypowiedzenie każdego słowa przychodziło mu z trudem.  
Wpatrywał się intensywnie w Spocka, dopiero teraz dostrzegając każdy detal jego twarzy, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył. Linia ust, zarys szczęki i kształt kości policzkowych… To było wręcz hipnotyzujące, Jim nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Odchrząknął jednak nerwowo, otrząsając się z amoku.   
-Myślę, że teraz… Możesz mnie już puścić, Spock?   
Oficer zmieszał się, ale posłusznie puścił Kapitana. Kirk mógłby przysiąc, że dłoń Spocka zatrzymała się na jego plecach o sekundę lub dwie za długo. Stali naprzeciwko siebie przez chwilę, obserwując rumieńce na swoich twarzach. Kirk wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero kiedy usłyszał jak Chekov marnie próbuje ukryć chichot.   
-Ja… Będę w swojej kwaterze, Panie Spock – powiedział powoli.  
-Dobrze, kapitanie – cicho odpowiedział oficer.  
Kirk czym prędzej wyszedł przez drzwi, a Spock szybko zajął miejsce na swoim stanowisku. 

Atmosfera na mostku zmieniła się szybko, kiedy załoga wyraźnie próbowała ukryć rozbawienie.   
Spock pogrążał się w pracy, a zieleń powoli znikała z jego twarzy.   
Chekov sprawdził szybko czy Spock jest zajęty swoją pracą. Kiedy był pewny, że ten go nie usłyszy nachylił się do Sulu, szturchając go w ramie.   
-Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, Hikaru! Oni się lubią – powiedział, podkreślając ostatnie słowo – Widziałeś kapitana, rumienił się jak mała dziewczynka!   
Sulu pokiwał głową.  
-Słyszałeś co powiedzieli. Do tanga trzeba dwojga, rozumiesz.   
-Da. Za niedługo będą razem, zobaczysz! – przerwał na chwilę, po czym nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodał;  
-Wiesz, że tango zostało wynalezione przez pewną starszą panią w Rosji, tak?

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za pomoc mojej becie;  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeEve <3
> 
> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, proszę o wyrozumiałość~  
> Nie byłam pewna co do odmiany słowa "Vulcan" więc strzeliłam "Vulcanin".  
> Nie chciałam też głupio tłumaczyć "Starbase" na "Gwiezdną Bazę" więc zostawiłam jak w oryginale. 
> 
> Uwagi w komentarzach (:


End file.
